


A Stranger's Gift

by Apple_tastic



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Death, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things should have been looking up for the two, will something get in their way<br/>only TIME will tell</p>
<p>Follow as two lives are turned upside down by a force most believe imaginary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a month ago and wrote a total of 11 chapters, I worked so hard on it and it is my first ever fan fiction  
> this is for all you septiplier trash ;P   
> because you isn't these days :)

A stranger’s gift

Chapter One: through the darkness

The bitter taste of coffee was strong on the tongue as the Irish man typed away on his computer updating his social media accounts, he was leaving YouTube and home for good and had no real way to explain it, it had been quite a confusing and complicated month and the Irish man felt he could not go on after what had happened, the screen signalled that the update process was completed and the Irish man shut off his screen looking at it as it faded to darkness, he sat there for a while looking into the screen waiting for it to light up and tell him the answer to what had happened instead it stay blank and with nothing but the red power light showed that it was alive at all.

The Irish man finally dragged himself out of the chair and left the office walking through the silent apartment in which he lived, each footstep echoed as he walked barefoot across the cold wooden floor of the hallway, stopping at his bedroom door, reluctantly he pried it open to see his lover laying there asleep oblivious to what was about to happen, he whispered a soft "I am sorry" and backed away from the door walking quietly into the lounge room where the glow from the television illuminated the large room currently littered with boxes half full with items from where the two had began to pack ready to move.

Ignoring all that was seen in the room the Irish man walked over to the lounge and grabbed the duffel bag that he had packed earlier with clothes and other essentials he felt he may need, though nothing he packed would really be of use where he was going, he picked up the television remote that had been carelessly thrown onto the lounge earlier when the two decided it was time to head to bed, pointing it at the tv as the news played in the background he thought about what the headlines will be tomorrow "local man goes missing" switching it off and throwing it back down.

The Irish man finally walked towards the front door to their apartment ignoring the shoes as he opened the door.  
The Irish man took one last look into the darkness that was his home the place he lived with his lover his eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall, too afraid to say another word for fear of breaking down he left closing the door behind me, the wait as the elevator descended to the bottom floor was excruciating, he just wanted this to be over.

Finally leaving the apartment complex the Irish man walked along the street towards the place this all started, he reach the dark dank alley trying furiously to make it out in the darkness seeing nothing but outlines of what he believed were the trash cans lining the brick wall shining from the rain the poured down earlier today glowing in the street light  
Finally his eyes adjusting to the dark, the Irish man walked to the end of the alley a dark figure standing there waiting almost taunting him, “I have been expecting you, Jack"

For you to understand what is about to happen you would have to go back to where it all began, if you are ready then we shall began the tale that led to this all happening


	2. High Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high life was finally upon us..  
> or so we thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate to do this to you all, but it will go from happy to sad quite quickly

Chapter Two: high life

It had been two months since Jack and Mark finally moved in together. They had been seeing each other for about a year and with their fan bases being so big, and dedicated to them, they could tell something had changed in the two of them so they decided to come out and tell everyone.  
As much as they were scared about the negatives that would come with it, they knew they would get a lot of love and support and that gave them strength. They needed to do this so they could go further with their relationship, and were over having to tip-toe behind everyones back.

With everyone knowing they were together now they were finally able to move in together and for two months they lived in jacks apartment. The little apartment that suited the Irish mans needs soon became cramped, now with the need of a bigger bed, a second office and all that came with living with Mark. The two decided it was time they found a bigger place together.

It had been a tough week going from open house to open house, looking at all different places; trying to find the perfect one - not to mention almost every application they submitted would be knocked back with no reason as to why; completely ignoring the fact that they both had excellent rental history.  
Tired and worn due to the dress of finding a place the two decided to stop and find something to eat, having walked almost six blocks looking at all different apartments.  
It was the start of spring so there were people out everywhere. The side walk was crowded and roads were busy with people rushing to get out and live again.  
Pushing through the mess of people, the two finally found a place to eat; a little cafe called "The One Bean to Rule Them All." They chuckled to themselves at the reference.

It wasn't so busy and was mostly filled with other couples, save the one family and group of friends sitting in the back.  
Jack ushered Mark to follow him to a booth in the corner of the cafe where it was quieter.  
"Fock me feet are killin' me" Jack whined, stretching his foot under the table; wishing he could take off his shoes.  
"Maybe we should call it a day then?" Mark suggested, looking just as worn out as Jack, catching his breath from the walking.

"But we haven't even found anywhere yet," said Jack.

Mark sighed, "We can look at one more place, then I am calling it quits or you'll be dragging my body home."

Jack let out a soft giggle, "we'll be needin' a tow truck then."

Marked chuckled at Jack's statement, his voice rumbling in his chest

The two share a quick glance before the waitress walks to their table, ready to take their order.

"I'll take a cinnamon spice latte please."

"Yer so girly, Mark. I'll take a coffee. Black, please." Jack laughed.

The waitress takes down their order asking if they want anything else before going to prepare it.

"All right, one more. What's the last one, Mark?" Jack said, whilst flipping through a brochure; showing the cafes new dessert range coming out.

"It's just around the corner from here. You'll be glad this is the last one, Jack! I mean, we could be doing other things," Mark said suggestively, watching as Jack took a moment looking up from the brochure that he was now heavily interested in, being the one very fond of sweets.

"Like what, Mark?" Jack mischievously enquired; curiousness getting the better of him.

"You'll just have to wait now, won't you?" Mark said trying, to be as seductive as he possible could; biting his lip the slightest bit knowing what it did to his lover.

Jacks interest was definitely peaked and if it wasn't for the fact that they had ordered drinks, and still had another place to view, he'd be dragging Mark home so fast his head would spin.  
He loved the way Mark bit his lip. It always drives him crazy and the thoughts of what he'd like to do came flowing through his head, making being in the cafe become slightly uncomfortable. Especially seeing as the waitress was making her way towards them with their drinks.

Mark had seen the effect he had on Jack by his glowing red face and him squirming in his chair. Pleased with his work, Mark sat back smugly, not bothering to hide the smirk painted on his face.  
Jack half glared at Mark knowing full well he did it on purpose to see his reaction.  
The waitress set the mugs down before leaving the two alone, puzzle-faced at the awkward scene she walked over to.  
Mark laughed proudly, his deep voice beaming throughout the cafe causing some of the other customers to turn around and look, this making Jack turn a darker shade of red than he was already.

The two sat and enjoyed their drinks, talking idly about how the day had been, shopping they needed to do and discussing what they should cook for dinner, even though it would be Jack to cook seeing as Mark was barely able to cook them macaroni and cheese without burning the milk.

Mark checked his watch and upon seeing that it was now a quarter to one, and the open house was at 1:10pm, let Jack know. The two finished their drinks before getting ready to leave.  
"Wait for me outside, I'm just going to pay for the drinks."  
Jack obliging, went and stood outside.  
Mark went to the counter, fishing for his wallet from his back pocket on the way over.  
"That'll be $8.45 thanks," the cashier said, smiling the best she could clearly not interested in being at work.  
Mark grabbed out some change and handed it to her, looking outside to where Jack was standing; now talking to some girl.  
Mark didn't usually get jealous of people talking to Jack; they both had people coming up to them at all times of the day being "YouTube famous," but today he felt slightly uneasy. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was tired from the long day they'd had or the fact that this last week Jack and himself hadn't had very much time together due to it being so close to Indi pop-con, and the need to get videos ready for the trip.

Finished paying, Mark started to head out to Jack where he was still talking to the girl who looked around 20, trying to make out what was being said, though, it was too hard with all the people walking passed.  
By the time Mark made it over to Jack the girl was saying goodbye. She hugged him and disappearing into the crowd of people on the street.

"Ready babe?" Jack asked, watching Marks eyes scanning the crowd.  
"Uh yeah," Mark said, snapping back to attention.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two headed back out onto the street walking the opposite way to the girl. Mark looked back once more before they turned the corner, following a different street and grabbing Jacks hand in the process.


	3. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired, worn out, ready for a week off of looking for places in a city full of corporate sharks  
> will they find their perfect home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just had to add in an Australian somewhere, i just had to be true to myself :)

Chapter Three: Back and Forth

Finally arriving at the apartment complex the two pressed the buzzer for the apartment they were looking at waiting to be let inside  
"Are ya sure this is the right one Mark?"   
"Of course I'm sure have I ever got us lost before?"  
To this Jack just looked at Mark and laughed  
"What I haven't.." Mark said before adding "in a while" then bursting into laughter himself "but really this is the right place okay"

After what seemed like forever the receiver finally came to life  
"Are you here for the open house?" The voice asked  
"Uh yeah are we alright to come up?" Mark enquired looking at Jack whilst doing so, Jack shrugged  
"Alright just to let you know the elevators are currently out at the moment and are being fixed next week so you will have to take the stairs"  
The door buzzed and the faint click of the door unlocking could be heard and the two pressed forward, stopping at the stairs and looking up to see how far it was going to be Jack groaned "this had ta be the last one didn't it Mark"  
Mark just rolled his eyes and started up the steps  
Finally reaching the seventh floor the older man stopped to catch his breath looking at Jack seeing how he barely seemed fazed at all “how do you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Walk up all these stairs and not get tired?”  
“Practice makes perfect baby” Jack said smugly

Jack knocked on the door holding in laughter as he watched Mark struggle to get back his breath, Mark wasn't out of shape he just hadn't walked up so many stairs in a long time.

A older man roughly forty years old answered the door “uh hey ready to see the place she’s a real beaut”  
Motioning for them to come inside he stood back and opened the door   
Jack stepped into the apartment he didn't really know what to expect and was surprised to see that it was a rather nice place, Mark following behind him sticking close to Jack, still feeling strange after leaving the café and seeing Jack talking to the girl.

“Two bedrooms are up this hallway, the bathroom and other bedroom is up the other” the older man pointed down a long hallway

They were given the full tour, starting with the lounge room spacious with a nice dark wooden floor, the two started talking about how they could set it up, lounge over here coffee table, lamp. The two continued to go on about it whilst being led up one of the hallways, a window was situated at the end of the hall over looking a small park that was across the road. The two bedrooms were sitting exactly opposite to each other; they were roughly the same size accompanied by two windows each carpeted with built in wardrobes.

 

“We could have one each for an office”

“Yers would be this one, mine can be that one”

“Any reason as to why Jack?”

“I like ta view” Jack said following the other man out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen

Mark rolled his eyes and followed them  
“Hey look you'll have plenty of space to cook in here”   
“Yeah and plenty of space for you ta keep out of my way and not burn any ting” Jack giggled  
“Hey!” Slapping Jacks arm softly letting out a small snicker  
They then proceeded to view the bathroom, though it wasn't massive it was much bigger than the one they are currently using which didn't agree with them showering together and neither did their elbows which would be continuously smacked whenever either of them moved.

The master bedroom was very spacious much bigger than the room they were using now and would be perfect for the two of them and their mountain of belongings that they had accumulated over the years of living separately

Walking back into the lounge room now the other man began to speak  
“ if you want it it’s yours, to be blatant I've been trying to rent this place out for a while now and because it isn't close to the main city area no one wants it, I can see you are a couple and are probably having a tough time finding a place; I know what it's like to try and find a place to live when everyone shuts you down and you know it's because of your fukin preferences, ‘scuse me French, hell I came from Australia looking for work and a place to live and struggled for a long time, I had to stay in a backpackers hotel for a while until I found somewhere”

Flabbergasted the two felt relief wash over them,  
“Thank you so much, seriously it means so much to us”  
“Yeah thank yer, we really needed a place”

They sat down with him and filled out some paper work and were told they could move into it in a few weeks time, he had some repairs he wanted to do and to clean it up a bit for them.

After saying their goodbyes and thanking the man for the millionth time they finally left and starting heading back to the street they parked their car on.  
“Now aren't you glad we decided to look at one more”  
Jack smiled his body felt warm and he wanted to scream with giddiness   
“I'm more than happy Mark and ya know it” Hopping into the car the two set off home.

The trip back home was quick and filled with chatter about their new home and how they were going to set it up and began planning a house warming party.  
Finally back at their apartment the two fell onto the couch exhausted from their long day looking at places, glad that the search was finally over  
“We should go out and celebrate Jack”  
“ yer read me mind Mark”  
After discussing where they were going to go for dinner they decided to go have a relaxing shower.  
Jack walked to the bathroom turning on the shower making sure it wasn't too hot for the two of them whilst Mark grabbed some fresh towels from the linen closet  
“I can't believe how lucky we were to find that place” Mark yelled across the hall  
“Yer tellin me” Jack replied equally as surprised.

Jack started to undress taking off his shirt when he felt Mark come up behind him grabbing hold of his waist and kissing his neck tenderly; each kiss Mark laid on his neck the skin grew hot, making his way down to the crease between his neck and shoulder Mark nibbled slightly making Jack let out a soft moan.  
Jack turned around planting a hot kiss upon Marks lips begging to search inside, Mark obliged opening his mouth for Jack, the two intertwined, tongues wrapping around each other's as they explored, their hot breaths mixing with the steam coming from the shower  
Mark pulled away saliva sticking to his lips and began to take off his shirt.  
Jack pulled Mark back by the belt tugging at the zipper trying to get it free

Finally the two were completely naked hopping into the warm water feeling the relief on their bodies as the water hit them.

The passion hadn't left them and they continued to kiss ferociously landing kisses on other parts of their bodies as they took time to breath.  
When they finally parted they realised just how tired they were from the day they had and as much as celebratory sex would be great they both felt that it would be loss cause as both struggled to continue standing.

Mark sunk to the bottom of their tiny shower pulling Jack down with him to sit with each other under the nice water, feeling as their muscles relaxed. Jack looked up into Marks chocolate brown eyes and kissed him ever to gently on his lips; the older man holding his face in his loving hands.

After what seemed like an eternity the two decided to finally hop out of the shower feeling rested, and the fact that the water started to get cold as they ran out of hot water.  
Jack wrapped a towel around his lower body feeling the cold air rush in as Mark opened the door walking down the hall to the bedroom completely stark naked, Jack wondered how Mark was able to handle that, even coming from Ireland where it rained most of the time Jack wasn't used to the cold enough to do that.

Jack walked into the bedroom watching his lover as he searched through drawers looking for clothes for himself and Jack stopping to look up and smile at him.  
Jack walked over and sat on the bed waiting for Mark to hand him the clothes.  
Once the two were dressed Jack and Mark laid on top of the blankets in each other's arms and slowly the tiredness won and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Taken Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major death  
> how do you handle a situation you have never experienced  
> how do you find the will to go on without the love of your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was soo hard and sad to write i cant believe i did this, i almost cried writing this.

Chapter four: Taken Too Soon

Mark was the first to wake realising they had fallen asleep after their shower, reaching carefully over to his phone to see the time trying not to wake Jack unless necessary, it was now 4:30pm, they must have been asleep for at least two and a half hours.  
Considering whether it would be easier to just order dinner in tonight and wake Jack later he looked down and smiled at his lover sleeping peacefully and went to get up and order some food when Jack stirred looking up at Mark who was trying to climb out of bed

Half mumbling fighting off sleep Jack said “what time is it?”  
“It’s four thirty babe, don't worry go back to sleep I'll order food for us”  
Jack sat up as quick as he could in his half asleep state “no please let's go out please” Jack begged him “we haven't gone out together in ages, please Mark please take me out”  
Mark loved and hated when Jack was sooky, he loved how cute Jack was in this state but hated it because he could never say no to it.  
Finally giving in, though it didn't take much Mark agreed to going out and whilst he let Jack rest for a bit more he went to grab some clothes for the two of them to wear out.

Five o’clock hit and the two were finally ready and Jack was mostly awake, heading down the street now as they decided to eat somewhere close by so they wouldn't be out too late as they were still pretty tired and still had a lot of recording to get done tomorrow before their trip next month.

They ate dinner in a nice Italian restaurant, they laughed and talked happily about their day, being a Friday night they were lucky to get a table and were more than happy to eat outside.  
It hadn't rained in a few days so they were comforted by the thought that it wouldn't rain  
The night sky filled with stars set the mood perfectly, they drank happily celebrating a successful day, they felt on top of the world.

After sharing some ice cream together and Mark making a mess of Jacks face, that he swore was an accident they decided to head home and planned on watching some Netflix before bed, the two were more than tipsy and leaned into each other for support the alcohol warm in their stomachs, much to their disbelief it started to spit, a light sprinkle of rain fell upon the street now growing quiet as everyone either headed into the city or back to their homes.

Laughing amongst themselves the two walked along the street heading back to their apartment, though it was sprinkling the rain wasn't cold and it wasn't too dark so the walk home wasn't unpleasant.

“I'm so glad we came out tonight Jack” Mark slurred laughing as he struggled to get out his sentence   
“What did i tell ya Mark, listen ta me and every ting ‘ll be all good” Jack said, his Irish accent thicker whilst intoxicated 

They intertwined their fingers together giggling like school girls to themselves as they walked, well swayed home.

They had been walking for about five minutes and still had a bit of a walk to go before they made it home and Mark started to feel dizzy and needed a rest; the amount of alcohol he had catching up on him, he had told himself last time they drank together that he wouldn't try and keep up with how much Jack drunk but didn't and now felt like his insides were going to come pouring out.

“I jus’ need a minute m’kay” Mark said leaning into the brick wall suddenly feeling a wave of nausea rush over him, running into the alley near them to throw up behind a dumpster.  
Jack laughing walking around and down the alley to help his lover who could not handle his liquor at all  
“Ya need ta stop tryin ta keep up with me Mark”  
Jack gently patted Mark on the back to try and ease the pain Mark had as he dry reached begging for something, anything to come up so the nausea would go away.

After a few more heaves the first wave of vomit finally came and Mark already stared to feel better.

Finally able to stop vomiting Mark stood up and smiled Jack holding him steady clearly much better at handling alcohol  
“Ya alright now Mark?” He asked genuinely sympathetic   
“Yeah I'm alright I'll be okay” Mark feeling much better took in a few deep breaths  
“Let's just go home, I need sleep”  
“That I can agree on” Jack giggled helping Mark get his balance.

They were about to leave the alley way when a dark figure came running their way holding what they thought was a bottle, Jack didn't think much of it and laughed thinking it was just a drunk guy who came running from the small club that was around the corner from here.

Oh how Jack could be so wrong.  
“STOP DON’T MOVE” the man yelled from underneath his hoodie.  
Jack snapped to attention stepping back a bit.  
“Hey man are ya okay?” Jack question trying not to startle him  
“Shut up just shut up, I'm tired of everyone of everything”  
This man was a loose canon, though it wasn't until he realised it wasn't a bottle but a gun he was holding that he really realised the danger they were in now.

Hoping Mark would stay back and hopefully not be seen in the dark Jack tried to calm him his better nature getting the best of him “hey, hey just calm down, talk ta me man, what happened, let's not be rash bout this”  
“Don't tell me to calm down you don't know me, no one knows me, I'm alone, I'm so alone, it's not fair”  
Mark stumbled forward trying to see what was happening, he had gone back to behind the dumpster to throw up some more, bumping into a few glass bottles that littered the floor  
Startling the man with the gun  
“Who's there? Come forward” the man stuttered  
Now feeling very anxious about what was happening Jack tried to control the situation knowing that whilst Mark was like this he could easily do something stupid.

“What's happening Jack?” Mark said stepping into the light next to Jack  
“Hey man just calm down we don't want nothing bad happenin okay?” Jack said ignoring Mark  
“It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair” the man continued to say slowly turning into a mumble.

“Jeez man jus talk ta me so I can help we don't want nobody getting hurt” Jack said soothingly trying to keep him calm, the hooded figure seemed to be thinking about calming down when Mark stepped forward slowly understanding the situation though his ego was much bigger now whilst intoxicated he felt like a super hero

“Hey man seriously put the gun down okay, we didn't do anything to you, jus’ calm yourself”  
Mark was barely able to get the words out but as he got closer to the man the more the man freaked out yelling “get back, stay away, I swear I'll shoot”  
Jack tried grabbing Mark but he pushed forward trying to grab Mark who being drunk and stubborn didn't care of the danger to himself  
Just as Mark went to reach for the gun the man shot screaming at the top of his lung “I said get away”

The bullet lodged deep in Marks abdomen, not quite realising it yet Mark stood back confused as to why the man was shaking and crying screaming “I'm so sorry I'm so sorry, what have I done” and Jack yelling out to him to get back but the voices and vision blurred and he felt a warm spot on his stomach looking down and seeing the now blood soaked shirt before collapsing to the floor.

The hooded man ran from the alley and into the street disappearing from sight and Jack bolted over to Marks side grabbing him and pulling him into his arms  
“Hold on Mark please oh my god Mark please be okay”  
Jack was crying now tears mixed with the light rain drops on his cheeks  
Yelling out loud for some one to call 911 Jack held Mark closer trying to put pressure on the bullet wound blood soaking through his shirt and onto his hands   
“Oh god Mark, please no please stay with me”  
Mark coughed harshly spitting up blood feeling like his chest was closing reaching his arm up to touch Jacks face.  
“I am so cold Jack can we go home now?” Mark couched again  
“Yeh of course we can Mark please hold on” Jack looked up to see some people running across the street obviously on the phone to the emergency services  
Jack couldn't believe this was happening it was supposed to be a great day they had finally found a home together and now he sat here holding Mark as he died.  
Marks eyes slowly closed, wheezing, he was just so tired he couldn't stay awake any longer.  
Jack felt Mark go limp in his arms, screaming as loud as he could till his voice was hoarse.  
Mark was gone and Jack could do nothing but shake Mark begging him to be fine, to wake up, but it was too late.


	5. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you are desperate you will do anything, and so will he.  
> will he find a way to bring back the one he loves or will he suffer a life alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can tell i am a big fan of jack and mark but also supernatural hence where a lot of my inspiration came from

Chapter Five : Desperate 

The next few hours went by fast, the ambulance and police arrived, the paramedics struggling to take Marks body away from Jack who refused to let him go sobbing uncontrollably, the police setting up a barrier to search the crime scene.  
Finally Jack was escorted to the station where they questioned him, Jack barely remembered this, the time ticking past, and he never felt so numb in his life. Jack had cried until he could no more, or so he thought.

After countless questioning Jack was released and was sent home, walking back into their quite apartment threw it all straight back into his face and Jack sunk to the floor leaning into the door as he closed it soft sobs turning into wails as he cried “it's not fair, why Mark why did you have to go”

Jack wouldn't sleep in their room feeling guilty about sleeping in the bed he once shared with his lover, sleeping on the lounge in darkness, “it's all my fault” Jacks thoughts running rampant in his head “why didn't I just let him order us food, why did I have to take us out, why am I so stupid”

The next few days came as a blur, almost routine Jack waking up, forcing himself to eat breakfast, trying for the hundredth time to do a vlog about what happened only to break down each and every time, walking the streets for hours aimlessly with no real destination just trying to get away from the memories that the apartment brought back only to end up back at the front door to their place.

A week had past and Jack could barely talk to anyone, he had countless messages from fans of himself and Mark continuously asking where they were what happened and why they weren't posting any videos. Sifting through the messages Jack tried to come up with a way to tell them all without breaking down himself, ten minutes of sifting through comment after comment of questioning the Skype call button flashed and rang with an incoming call, it was a group call from Bob, Wade and Felix the only people apart from Marks family that knew about what had happened, they had been trying to call him for days to no avail as Jack didn't want to talk about it as it only made things feel real.

Finally clicking answer knowing if he continued to ignore them that they would eventually just turn up on his door step and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that  
“Oh my god finally Jack we have been trying to get a hold of you for days” Wade practically yelled at Jack  
“Uh yeah I'm sorry guys, I just don't know what to say”Jack gulped trying his hardest to not cry again  
“We are always going to be here for you jack, you know that” Felix cooed  
“Just a phone call or message away” Bob chimed in  
“Yeah I know you guys are I just I feel nothing I am so numb this can't be real, I don't want it to be real, I need him I can't be without him”  
Jack was starting to break down again the tears rolling down his cheeks

 

Trying to hide his face Jack looked down at the ground only to feel nauseous as the memories of all the countless times Mark would do it during Skype calls to each other before they started dating when they flirted before Jack moved to America came flowing.

“Jack it's going to be okay, why not come and stay with one of us so you aren't alone, I think it might be best” Wade consoled Jack   
Jack really didn't want to go stay somewhere and make some one else deal with his crap, but he needed out of here away from the memories  
“Yeah and we can help you let everyone know what happened so you don't have to be alone to do it” Bob added

Knowing he either agreed with them or have them force him he reluctantly agreed his three friends saying words of comfort to Jack before he decided to end the call and take a long shower

It had become a habit of Jacks since that night, to sit under the running water thinking of the light rain of that night wishing he could go back and change things.

The next day Wade arrived to pick up Jack grabbing him and holding him tight afraid if he let go Jack might make a runner  
Jack was silent the whole way there staring out the window as people were going about their daily lives.

Arriving at Wades gave him comfort as he could no longer smell Mark in the air or see all the things Mark owned lining the fireplace and cluttering the coffee table  
“You can use the spare room on the left like last time Jack” Wade said as he closed the front door behind him  
“Thanks Wade” was all Jack could get out

The next few days Wade tried to get Jack to open up, and Jack did a little here and there crying most of the time.  
Bob came over every so many days to help Wade comfort Jack and keep his mind busy, Felix had flown over from the uk to help out and to help with the vlog letting everyone know what had happened.

That was the hardest part, letting everyone know, they had set everything up and started vlogging, Wade begin by apologising for the absence of Mark and Jack and that they had good reason, Jack was just a shell at this point all the blue out of his eyes almost like his soul had been ripped from his body.

“We are sorry to inform you this way and that it was so late, but time was needed to mourn and find a way to tell you all” Wade begin  
“Sadly Mark has passed and we won't go into to much detail, though most people will eventually find out so we would rather it come from us than another source, Mark was shot by a man who they believed was intoxicated or unstable” Bob continued for Wade  
“During this time Jack will not be making videos and the three of us will be supporting him through this difficult time, we hope you can all understand and be patient during this time of need” Felix said before finishing the vlog.

The video went up and the next few days messages and videos went up about Mark and for Jack sending prayers and well wishes, some filled with anger at what had happened, many calling for justice, a press release had been scheduled due to the high feedback to the companies about Mark to help find the man who killed him.

Jack refused time and time again over the questioning and the memories, now finding himself drinking again more each night as the news broadcasted more about the story each night, Jack was called in to give a description to a sketch artist for the press to release to help find the man and it killed him inside to have to go over the night again.

Everyone was over for dinner tonight to try and bring Jack back some normalcy though it just made it harder for Jack to continue to put on a brave face, every day was harder then the next and he knew that it wasn't their fault that they were just trying to help him but the pain of it all just got too much and as they sat talking about the press release that was tomorrow Jack finally snapped.

“Stop it, stop talking about him like he isn't here, he can't be dead I can't be without him, I need him he has to come back, Mark is not allowed to be dead, I won't let him. I have to bring him back”  
Jack was starting to get frantic the other men tried to calm him asking him to sit down, to think about what he was saying but Jack was just getting angrier and the tears were begging to fall from his eyes, burning the harder he tried to wipe them away for good

“If you won't help bring him back them I'll do it myself” Jack said running to the front door and bolting 

Felix ran after him losing him as the Irish man used all the strength he had left to run as fast as he could.

Returning to the apartment Felix breathed heavily “what are we going to do now”  
“Nothing we can do, just give him some time, he will come back when he is ready” Wade said sighing heavily.

Jack didn't know where to go or what to do, but he knew he had to do something even if it meant selling his soul to bring back the one he loved.  
He found a library and began reading all the book he could about bringing back the dead, most being completely ridiculous, the one thing that each book continued to come back to was a cross roads demon, where you could make a deal for things.  
Jack didn't care how dangerous it would be, if it meant bringing Mark back then it was good enough for him.


	6. A Deal's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would you sell your soul for the love of your life  
> would you do anything for them even if it meant you were destined to die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i had to bring in the demon, it took me forever to come up with the demons name, which was almost impossible.

Chapter Six: A Deal’s a Deal

Jack had been looking up things about a cross road demon for hours, he even joined a forum where people talked about the deals and what they were really in for, Jack said how he wanted to go through with it, though everyone was against it telling him it was crazy and there was no coming back from it, but Jack didn't care.

Finally getting the courage Jack called Wades phone knowing that him and the others were probably worried about him, it barely rang once before Wade answered “Jack oh my god are you okay, where are you, are you safe?”  
Jacks chest ached knowing he was making his friends worry so much “I'm okay I just need some air yeh know, I'm okay I will come back later (maybe) Jack whispered)”  
Jack heard wade let out a breath knowing how relieved he must be to hear his voice.  
“Thank god, I know you're not in a good place right now but we are here Jack please don't forget that” Wade pleaded with him  
“I know,I thank Ye so much for it, look I'll l talk to ya later okay”  
Agreeing to let Jack take a bit more time for himself Wade said goodbye and to stay safe not knowing what Jack was about to do.

Jack hung up taking a deep breath and pulled up google maps on the computer he was on in the computer and searched for a crossroads in the area that wouldn't draw to much attention.

Once Jack found the spot he gathered all the items he was told he needed to perform the ritual and headed to the spot, thanking Mark for him forcing him to get his licence as Los Angeles was so big.

Pulling up to the cross roads Jack sat for a while waiting for it to get dark so there would be no one coming past during his little “activity” he really didn't want to be arrested or worse put in a loony bin for it.

The waiting was agonising he just wanted it over and done with, he laid in the car his mind running wild at what he was going to say and what he was going to do until he drifted off, by the time he woke up it was now 6pm and the road seemed quite, getting out the car he opened the boot and grabbed out a shovel and the box of things needed for the ritual

Jack set the box down and began digging a shallow hole in the middle of the cross roads, thanking god it was only a dirt road just outside of the city.  
Once the hole was big enough Jack placed the box in the hole and covered it whispering “please let this work”

Nothing happened for a long time and Jack was about to give up seeing as he waited for a good two hours for something to happen after placing the box, Jack walked towards his car ready to leave cursing at himself for how stupid he thought he was for trying something so foolish.

 

“Going somewhere?” A voice from behind jack taunted him, jacks heart almost gave out on him, knowing only one person who had that beautiful voice, spinning fast on his heels to see Mark standing there, only it didn't feel like Mark, he had red eyes and sharp nails which was very unlike Mark.

“M Mark?” Jack said his chest about to explode, he had read about how the cross road demon came in many shapes and forms usually coming from the desire you held most in your heart, but he never thought it would be this  
“Oh so that was his name, I won't lie he is the most delicious looking human I have taken form of” the man wearing Marks face said

“Why are you here, why are you using his face” Jack said feeling it hard to talk to the face of Mark after seeing the way it was last  
“Why am I here, did you not summon me here, do you not want to make a deal Jack” he said almost aggressively.  
“Ah y yes” Jack stuttered not believing his eyes that this was really happening  
“Good, my name is Felicity, and my bargain is your soul, I will give you a week to sort out your life then I will come to claim it that is if you still want him back?” Felicity said

Of Course he wanted him back that's all he wants, why did this demon think otherwise  
“Yes I'll make the deal I don't care just bring him back”  
“Oh so eager is this one, it is not the first time a human has sold their soul for someone they believed they loved, they all regret it in the end as they burn in the deepest pits on hell”  
Felicity had a thing for teasing humans he thought were cute and he could see why the appearance he wore would find him attractive “I will enjoy sealing this deal Jack”  
Jack looked at Felicity trying hard to remember that this wasn't Mark he was looking at but a demon wearing his face

“Just shut up you don't deserve to be using his voice” Jack yelled “let's just get this over and done with, what do I need to do to seal the deal?” Jack asked the demon  
Sighing the demon was disappointed he couldn't play with his prey longer “fine, but you won't like it, or maybe you will” the demon teased “you must seal it with a kiss, and it must be passionate I must feel how badly you want this”

Jack was angry now “fine let's just get this done with, you promise to bring back Mark if I do this”  
“My kiss is my word Jack I can not go back on it” Felicity said to Jack  
Jack walked over to Felicity grabbing hold of the demons face and kissed him letting all he had left in him into the kiss, tongues wrapping around each other's, Jack trying not to cry as he kissed this demon knowing full well it may look like Mark but was not him.

Pulling away the demon breathed out biting his lip seductively “I could get used to that, maybe we should have some fun eh?”   
“Shut up and just do it already I did all you asked” Jack growled  
“Fine have it your way” the demon sighed  
Snapping his fingers together “there done, but don't forget Jack a deal is a deal”  
“He will be were he belongs” the demon said before disappearing.  
Jack didn't want to go back to Wades and he knew he had to find Mark not knowing where to look thinking it could only be one place, at their home.

He raced home as fast as he could searching the house time and time again for Mark ringing his phone nonstop with no answer.  
Finally giving up Jack fell onto their bed crying until he fell asleep exhausted all his emotions catching up with him from the last few weeks.

Jack dreamt of Mark standing at the end of the bed smiling at him crawling towards him, his face slowly distorting the closer he got; Jack sat up trying to see Marks face in the darkness as his lover got closer until he was sitting on his lap leaning down to his face kissing him tenderly on the mouth biting down hard on his lips making Jack yelp in pain as he felt blood drip down from the bite mark.

Mark leant down to his ear breathing heavily, Jack waiting to hear what he said as the moments drew out long as Mark breathed on his neck, slowly he could hear a deep laugh starting to come from Mark building up in his chest “you're going to burn in hell Jack, right where you belong” Jack looked at Mark with wide eyes at what he had just said to him, about to say something to him when he was jolted awake hearing the sound of and alarm go off.

Tears staining his cheek Jack looked around to see it was morning reaching over and turning off the alarm glad the dream was over, breathing for a moment he smelt something, burning toast and could here movement from outside the bedroom.

Getting up as quick as he could Jack raced out into the kitchen to see Mark standing there scraping burnt toast into the sink mumbling to himself curse words  
Jack ran over to him spinning him around to make sure it was indeed the Mark he loved, seeing dark dark brown eyes staring at Jack with worry made Jack cry he was so happy, he grabbed onto Mark and held him scared if he let go that Mark would disappear again from his life.

“Hey hey hey Jack what's wrong why are you crying what happened” Mark cooed patting Jacks back as he felt Jack shake in his arms”  
Jack couldn't tell him what happened he would think him crazy “I,I just had a bad dream” Jack said. Mark hugged him tight “aww baby it's okay I'm here, look you go and clean up and when you are done you can come sit down and have some breakfast with me okay”

Jack struggled to let go of Mark before forcing himself to go to the bathroom looking into the mirror almost ramming his face into the mirror when he noticed the cut in his lip bringing back the feeling of Mark biting his lip in his dream.  
Taking a breath he hopped into the shower forgetting himself for a while under the water.

Jack couldn't believe that it had worked the thought that he only had a week left completely passing him, he just wanted to be with Mark to feel him once again, hear his voice and see him happy, before leaving the bathroom he swore he saw Mark in the mirror the demons last words echoing in his head “don't forget Jack a deal is a deal”


	7. Shadows in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever get the feeling some one is watching you  
> just out of eye sight  
> on the edge of your mind waiting for you to find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter so fast it was like i word vomited

Chapter Seven: Shadows in the Night

It had been a very tense morning, Mark had been trying to get Jack to tell him about the dream but Jack refused each and every time “I don't wanna talk about it Mark” Jack said for the millionth time.  
“Alright alright, I just thought maybe it might help, hell you are still shaking Jack”  
Mark said holding Jacks hand as they sat on the lounge.

“Honestly I'll be okay Mark it was only a dream, now where the hell is my phone Mark?”  
“You sure don't seem to remember much from last night Jack” Mark chuckled “remember it's at the restaurant, you left it there last night we are picking it up today we asked them to hold it remember” Mark gave Jack a curious look

“Uh.. Yeah I know, just clear things up for me will ya” Jack said  
“Sure babe what?” Mark grinned ear to ear, Jack rarely had hang overs and it was hilarious watching him trip over his own memories.  
“Wha..what happened last night Mark?” Jack said confused and scared about the changes that had happened.

Laughing Mark explained the night “okay well we left the restaurant and walked down the street and stopped into that little bar, you know the one filled with all the neon lights, we had a few drinks and then we danced, well admittedly I danced and kinda forced you up with me, uhm some guy went berko at this chick and ran off smacking into you, You’ll probably have a head ache for a while you hit your head when you fell”

Jack felt the back of his head feeling a slight bump on the back wincing as he felt the pain kick in wondering if the deal changed him too.

“I decided that we should go home at that point and I had, had way to much to drink at this point and wasn't going to be able to drag you home when you were so out of it from the fall, so I called us a taxi”

“And that’s it that all that happened?” Jack said trying hard to put together the night.  
“Well I could demonstrate how the rest of the night went Jack, if you want” Mark said seductively.

Letting out a sigh showing the best face he could Jack said “maybe later Hun”  
“Alright” Mark pouted, “well we might as well go get your phone then”

While Mark got ready Jack quickly hopped onto Marks phone checking the news, their YouTube channels, everything to see any sign that what happened was real or not, but nothing showed up about Mark dying at all.

The two headed back down to the restaurant though now that it was day Jack didn't feel as tense as he had been these last few weeks, they were just passing the alley where it all happened though police line was still up “what happened here” Jack said to Mark 

“Uh, I heard a little bit about it this morning on the news, you know the guy that I said went berko, well ugh he shot some poor homeless man last night, thank gosh I called us that taxi”

Jacks heart almost stopped, someone died in Marks place, was this one of the consequences that people were telling him about.

Jack looked down the alley looking much less eerie in the day time, he just wanted to get away from it.  
Mark continued walking and Jack followed taking one last look down the alley way almost doubling over when he saw at the back of the alley the one and the same Felicity staring at him his eyes fixated on something mouth arched in a large grin, the demon just stood there staring, Jack looked at Mark quickly to see if he saw him then looked back but the demon was gone.

Mark looked back at Jack seeing him go pale as a ghost like the life just got sucked out of him, “hey Jack are you okay?”

Jack was zapped back to reality the thought of what was coming engulfing him, barely able to breath properly “huh, uh yeah yeah let's just get away from here it's giving me the creeps”

They finally reached the restaurant they grabbed the phone Mark apologising for forgetting it and thanking them for holding it for them. Jack was looking around like a meerkat in the corner of his eye he swore he saw things and Mark was getting worried 

“are you sure you're okay Jack you seem sorta off” Mark asked as they walked down the street , they decided that seeing as they were out that they were going to go grab some thing to eat.

“Yeah I'm ok, just I don't know, it's nothing never mind, anyway where do you want to eat because I'm starving you burnt the toast to no return” Jack said laughing at Marks cooking as much as he was on edge.

Mark didn't want to pressure Jack into saying anything he didn't want to he knew that Jack would end up spilling whatever was wrong, he always did and every time they ended up cuddling in bed with tea and movies whilst Jack cried about whatever was wrong until he laughed at the movie so hard they'd spill their tea resulting in them having to shower and strip the bed.

Finally deciding to go into the little sandwich shop that was on the corner the two men ordered some food and sat down waiting for it to be ready.

“So Mark what are the plans for today?” Jack asked Mark trying to keep his mind busy  
“We are going to Wades tonight remember, Bobs coming too, we are doing a challenge video tonight and planning the hotel and plane trip for next month remember”  
“Oh right uh well what did ya want to do till then?”

Marks excitement burst out he seemed to be wanting to say this for a while now, he could be such a child at times.

“Well I was thinking maybe we could go to that little furniture store and grab some stuff”  
“Mark what furniture do we need, do we not have everything we need?” Jack staring at Mark his childish smile making him feel so comfortable, he found it hard to believe that just a few hours ago he was selling his soul to a demon to bring Mark back to life.

“Well it would be nice to get a bigger bed, I don't know about you but sharing a double bed is kind of getting squishy, seeing as someone sleeps like a star fish”  
Jack burst out laughing going red as a tomato “okay maybe you have a point, well if we get a bed we might as well look at a whole bedroom set then”

This just excited Mark more making him jump in his seat, “you're such a dork Mark” Jack laughed admiring him not wanting to forget his face studying it closely, watching as his eyes gleamed in the light, the brown swirling like melted chocolate.

“I see you have finally noticed my beauty” Mark teased, letting out a soft giggle pulling a silly face pulling Jack from his focus making him laugh, feeling warmth and relief move through his body seeing Jack smile again, he knew Jack was trying to seem okay but he had loved him for so long that he knew how Jack was and that something was bothering him and if he didn't want to tell him what it was then he just had to help him cheer up instead.

Jacks stomach hurt from laughing so much at his boyfriend, he was such a goofball and he loved it so much, he finally felt like he could calm down, he knew he had to enjoy this as much as he could before it was too late

Mark and Jack took the whole day looking for the perfect bedroom set, Jack wasn't fully into it at the start but it sort of excited him whenever Mark hinted at some fun they could have on a new bigger bed.

They were so tired from walking around shop after shop looking until they finally found one a nice dark wood with a beautiful frame, Jack had joked about Mark tying him to the head posts but Mark just winked at Jack making him turn red thinking about it actually happening.

Finally getting back home so they could rest a bit before they had to head over to Wades, they sat on the lounge together watching some cartoons and eating chips waiting for it to be time to go over talking about stupid things that felt important at the time.

Mark looked down at Jack who was lying in his lap, playing with his hair he smiled at him  
“Jack I love you so much, I always will, forever”  
Jack looked up at Mark his heart squeezing in his chest “I love ya too Mark always, ya know that right” 

“Of course I know Jack, but maybe you could remind me somehow” Mark said with a cheeky grin   
Jack smiled leaning up towards Marks face getting as close as he could kissing him softly.


	8. Almost Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the clocks ticking, will they find a way to save him  
> will this all have been for nothing  
> can they get past their differences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chest literally pounded in my chest as i wrote this so much sad... :(

Chapter Eight: Almost Time

Jack and Mark were to arrive at Wades place at around 5pm Jack had been on edge all afternoon, whilst they were watching cartoon Mark had fallen asleep so Jack had gotten up to start packing up some stuff for the move and doing some stuff for YouTube only he never truly felt alone, he felt like he was being watched, and he had been right.

Everywhere he turned he saw glimpses of the demon, just slightly out of his peripheral vision making it hard to see where it was, it was driving him crazy, as Jack updated some things on tumblr and Twitter he swore the words were changing on the screen  
“A deal is a deal”, “your soul is mine” “almost time” repeated over and over again before disappearing.

Jack was really freaking out, he knew it was going to happen but a big part of him wanted to believe that the whole thing was just a bad dream that none of it had been real.

Jack didn't freak out completely until the doors started closing and locking him into rooms on their own, scrawls on the walls and floors, glasses shattering around him all before turning back to normal, the worst was when Jack decided to go wash his face to try and calm himself down when the mirror shattered spraying at him, Jack screamed feeling an arm grab at him from inside the shattering mirror seeing the red eyes of Felicity.

Mark woke up at that point hearing Jack screaming bolting up off of the lounge and into the bathroom to find Jack on the floor crying shaking in a ball surrounded by glass  
“Oh my god Jack what happened?” Mark said crouching down and pulling Jack up to see his face  
“I, I…” Jack stammered Mark looked really worried and he knew he couldn't say anything but he was so scared now and he didn't know what to do letting it all fall, word vomiting everything that happened the last few weeks.

Mark didn't know how to take it, he wasn't sure if Jack was going crazy or being serious but he was definitely blown back by the fact Jack said he'd been dead for weeks  
“What do you mean I was dead Jack that's impossible demons aren't real”

Jack knew he wouldn't believe him and was regretting he’d ever told him crying harder at the thought of Mark thinking him crazy  
“ I know it's hard to believe Mark, but you got ta believe me, I.. I don't wanna die Mark please please” 

“Okay okay Jack I believe you, it's I don't know kind of hard to believe that I was dead you know” Mark said reassuring Jack holding him tight and picking him up off the floor taking him away from the glass making sure he didn't step on any.

Jack was still shaking trying to calm himself knowing it wouldn't do anything to help the situation Mark said that they would tell Bob and Wade and try and get them to help him with whatever was happening.

Five o'clock finally came around and they arrived at Wades, Jack had calmed down enough that he was crying anymore, still shaking silently holding Marks hand tightly as they waited for Wade to answer the door

“Hey guys, come i… Jack are you okay?” Wade said looking at jacks face as pale as can be  
“I'll explain everything for now Jack go lay down on the lounge” Mark said leading them in Wade stepping back feeling as confused as possible.

This time Mark explained to Bob and Wade what had happened, both of them looking at Mark like he was off his face or something, though the seriousness on his face made it hard for them to not believe him.

“Okay say it really did happen, then what happens when this demon comes for Jack?”  
Wade said looking over to Jack who was in the foetal position in the corner of the lounge, “he takes my soul to hell” Jack almost whispered trying hard not to cry

“So what do we do then?” Bob said being completely serious  
“ I guess we find out how we can get rid of the deal” Mark said looking at Bob and Wade  
So that's what they did, they got onto their phones and onto the computer and started searching how to get rid of a deal.

After hours of searching they were beginning to realise they had no hope at stopping this, the only thing they could find was reversing it completely but that would cause things go as as time planned meaning Mark would have to die all over again and Jack refused to even think about that.

“It's my life don't I get a say in it Jack?” Mark had yelled getting frustrated because if it meant keeping Jack alive then he would do anything.

“Yeah and it's my deal, I had to go through it once I'm not losing you again!” Jack yelled back equally as loud

“Hey hey calm down guys we will think of something together we can't be fighting” Wade protested.

They bickered back and forth progressing from a typical couple argument (completely ignoring the demon deal topic) to a full blown screaming match resulting in Jack running out of the place screaming at Mark “oh just go home Mark I didn't give myself a death sentence for nothing, let me die in peace”

Marks face dropped his heart was crushed he couldn't believe Jack had just said that running after him and grabbing him by the collar reefing him back making Jack choke on his shirt as it dug into his neck 

 

“Oh my god Mark are ya tryin ta kill me!” Jack yelled  
“Well I'd rather it be by my hands than by some demon using my face” Mark said anger seething through his teeth

“Yeah cos that makes a difference Mark” Jack said making Mark pull back  
“Are you saying I'm like the demon Jack?” Mark said now really hurt  
Jack realised what he said feeling the bile in his stomach threaten to come up   
“of course not Mark ya know that's not what I meant, I just can't watch you die again Mark I can't, I won't I'd rather die than watch you die”

Mark breathed out sighing suddenly feeling really tired “and you think I want to see you die too?”  
“No and that's why I'll be doing it alone when it's time” Jack said trying to be as calm as he could, he didn't want to fight not now, not when these should be the happiest days he had seeing as they were to be his last.

“You will not do this to me Jack, I will not let you die, and so help me if we can't do anything you are not doing it alone” Mark had started to cry tears wetting his checks

Jack felt his heart shatter he couldn't believe this was happening, things were meant to be getting better now they were struggling to get past one of them dying  
“I'm sorry Mark it's all my fault, if I didn't beg you to take me out that night none of this would be happening”

Mark looked up at Jack who was crying too “oh Jack it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that was going to happen, how could you have known Jack?” Mark pulled Jack into an embrace holding him as close to his body as he could slowly they fell to the floor holding each other as they sobbed violently 

After finally calming down Mark made Jack promise to him that they would stay by each other's side until the end no matter what happened and reluctantly Jack agreed knowing he needed Mark by his side to get through what was coming.

Jack apologised to Mark for all the stupid things he said before they headed back into Wades place.  
“Are you guys okay?” Wade asked hating seeing his friends like this, both standing there remand puffy eyed

“Yeah Wade we will be fine” Mark said “we might head home though I think we could all use a rest, we can meet up tomorrow and talk some more okay”

After saying their goodbyes Mark and Jack decided to head back to their apartment, once home they decided to head straight to sleep, getting out of their clothes and laying in bed together, holding on tight hoping to never let go, and God help them they would try.


	9. We Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a promise is forever  
> but will it be forever or will love pull it apart  
> only time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i got this far already this was getting so intense i almost forgot about all the other things i had to be doing

Chapter Nine: We Promised

The next few days leading up to the event were spent searching for answers because Mark refused to believe there was nothing they could do and him trying to make the time as enjoyable for Jack as he could just in case things didn't work.

Mark took Jack to all the places he loved, they visited the aquarium first because Jack loved it even though it terrified Mark and Jack loved how he would do anything for him, Jack had protested and asked to go see something Mark had liked as well but Mark refused saying how Jack deserved this after everything he had gone through these past few weeks even though to him it had only been a few days.

Mark would never be able to understand exactly what Jack had been through he just knew he had to be there for him, making sure Jack was okay and to be there when he was ready to talk.

Jack could tell Mark was trying to understand what he'd been through and time and time again Jack told Mark not to stress that it didn't matter anymore because he was here now and that was all that mattered, but Jack was starting to regret agreeing to the promise, he didn't want Mark to die, not because of him and slowly he started to think about doing it alone again, keeping the idea that it was to keep Mark safe to protect him.

The days were bliss spent together lovingly, they wouldn't tell their families as they would probably think they were crazy and admit them to an asylum. Though they spent time together with their good friends Bob and Wade and they let Felix know though Mark wasn't going to but Jack felt the need to saying how Felix was there for him when it all happened.

Felix decided to fly out with Marzia to come and spend some time with them knowing this could very well be the last time he saw two of his really good friends.

The closer that the night came the more Jack started to feel the need to break the promise and it was at dinner that Mark had noticed the change in Jack that somewhere deep inside something was going on “Jack what's going on in that head of yours, I know something is bothering you, and usually I would wait for you to tell me but with so little time left I-I just need to know what's going on in that head of yours”

“Mark honestly nothing, I am not gonna lie I am scared, Fock I'm scared but who wouldn't be, this time next week I'll be dead or worse in hell, I just don't know how I am supposed to act in this situation” Jack said knowing if he told Mark that he wanted to do it alone that Mark would be heartbroken and refuse to leave his side ever.

Mark could tell there was more and he was beginning to worry that Jack was thinking about doing it alone, it scared him to think that Jack was going to disappear and die alone somewhere he couldn't find him and that it would have been all his fault.

 

Even thought Jack had said countless of times that it was his fault that if he just listened to Mark about not going out that none of it would of happened, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was supposed to die, that maybe it was what was supposed to happen and by Jack bringing him back when he shouldn't have that he was being punished for it and now had to watch Jack die because of it.

These thoughts just made him worry more about Jack, knowing what his lover was like and how he'd believe doing it alone was the right thing,but he couldn't let that happen because as much as Jack couldn't live without Mark, Mark couldn't live without Jack, they were two parts of a whole and without one half there was no point in the other.

“Don't forget Jack you promised, you can't leave me Jack” Mark said the urgency showing in his voice as it shook as he spoke, Mark trying to hold back tears

“Hey Mark I promise I won't leave ya, I need ya too Mark really” Jack said trying to be convincing though he really did need him and deep down he knew he shouldn't break the promise.

Finally finishing dinner they decided to call a taxi home so against walking home again that they rarely walked the streets, they were going to do something they loved to do and that was to cuddle in bed with creepy movies and kiddy movies whilst pigging out on sweets.

Arriving back at their apartment now being completely drenched due to a freak storm that made their taxi late leaving them outside waiting they decided to enjoy a warm bath together, though their shower was small they had a pretty decent bath, only it very rarely was used as they both rather showers over a bath.

Jack filled up the bath whilst Mark turned the heater on in the room so it would be warm when they got out, Mark came back into the room to find Jack struggling to get his hoodie off being soaked it felt tighter, and Mark laughed walking over and helping Jack pull it off.

“Oh my god Mark I thought I was goin Ta suffocate” Jack said sucking in air, he didn't like the feeling of being trapped.  
“It's alright you big baby you're fine now” Mark said now looking down at Jacks torso his shirt clinging to the shape of his body.

Jack noticed Mark staring at him looking down at himself he realised that his shirt clung to him like it was glued on “like what ya see Mark?” Jacked said playfully

Mark bit his lip nodding his head pulling Jack close pressing their bodies together “I do but it would be better without the clothes on” Mark said voice deep and sensual.

Though Jack would have liked to tease Mark some more by leaving his clothes on he started to feel sticky and gross from being soaked by the rain and decided to get straight out of them, lifting his shirt up and over his head throwing it to the floor watching as Mark stared wide eyed “if ya stare at me any harder Mark ya eyes will fall out” Jack laughed enjoying the attention.  
“I can't help myself when you look so delicious” Mark said feeling his body heat up as he got more excited staring at his lover.

Jack then reached over and started to pull Marks shirt off kissing him through the fabric just slightly whilst he pulled it over his head.

They both quickly hopped out of their jeans which started to get uncomfortable in their situation and with them being so wet.

Jack felt a cold breeze flow in sending a chill up his spine leaving goosebumps all over his body, Mark giggled and pulled Jack close wrapping his arms around him to try and keep him warm  
“Maybe we should hop into the bath now and get you warm” Mark suggested  
Jack just nodded his head stepping out of Marks arms and pulling Mark over and into the bath with him.

Now sitting comfortably in the bath together the two looked deep into each other's eyes, feeling the love and passion in them, they truly couldn't love each other more than they could at this moment.

“I love ya Mark I really do” Jack said leaning into Mark feeling the warmth of the water and his lover heat him up.  
“I love you too Jack, so much” Mark said wrapping his arms around Jack so he could be as close to him as possible.

The two lay for a while in the warm water, just enjoying each other's company before Mark started kissing Jacks shoulder and neck, slowly reaching the nape of Jacks neck.  
Jack turned around so he was now straddling Mark thanking the heavens that they had a big bath so he could do this and lent down and kissed Mark hard and hot, moans escaping Marks lips, this just made Jack want more.

Realising that it would be a bit hard to do what they wanted to do in the bath they hopped out and headed into the bedroom, warm from the heater the two lay on the bed naked, skin against skin.

The two men making love like it was their last, the sounds of ecstasy echoing through their apartment binding them together for eternity.

This would be a night to remember Jack thought as he climbed back into bed after putting in their favourite Disney movie jumping under the covers and into marks arms, he just wished it wasn’t his last.

You see tonight Jack would meet the demon, but as far as everyone knew the demon wasn't coming until the next night.

Jack knew Mark would be furious for lying to him and breaking the promise, but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't stand there and watch Mark die with him.


	10. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will it really end this way  
> what will their bond prove  
> can they make it to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and cue angel... i am sorry i couldn't stop myself

Chapter Ten: Full Circle

Tonight was the night Jack was to give up his soul, now on the road in the alley after saying his silent goodbye to Mark and his life.

Jacks mind had been blank on the way here but now standing facing the dark shadow that was Felicity he felt every thought he could possibly have like his mind was scared it would never think again.

“I have been expecting you Jack” Felicity said as tauntingly as possible  
“I'm here now let's get this over and done with” Jack said trying not to show his fear, he could feel his body shaking.

“Yes yes, I know, you are no fun at all” Felicity said before adding “though once you are in hell I can do all I want and you will be helpless” Felicity laughed he knew that he had an effect on him watching as he squirmed.

Jack really started to regret coming alone, wondering whether or not Mark had noticed that he was gone, Felicity came forward the street light illuminated his face his red eyes gleaming bright his hand reaching out and grabbing Jack.

Meanwhile Mark tossed and turned in his sleep, something felt off and as he did almost every night, he rolled over reaching his arm out to hold onto Jack only this time he felt nothing, nothing but the cold sheets next to him.

Mark sat up quickly looking around the room listening carefully for any sign that Jack was still in the house if he had just gone to use the bathroom.

A few moments had passed and he still heard nothing, nothing but the creaking of floor boards, a leaky tap and the clock ticking on the wall, looking up Mark noticed it was about 11:40pm.

Throwing the covers off Mark ran for the phone calling Jack trying to find where he was checking the office to see that Jack had been in here, a coffee mug still half full sitting at the desk, he knew what Jack was doing, he had to find him and quick, he couldn't let him do this alone.

No answer came after trying to call the sixth time tonight, he tried calling Wade fighting back tears scared he wouldn't make it in time.

Wade answered seeing the time knowing it couldn't be good, “what's happened?” Wade said not waiting for a reply “he's gone hasn't he, you need to get to him, fuck where would he be”

Mark thought for a moment “ I don’t know, he could be anywhere”

“ no not anywhere it would have meaning, he could be at the crossroads..” Wade stopped speaking for a moment “No!, he's in the alley, he has to be, it's where it all stared” Wade said showing no signs of doubt

Mark barely got the word thank you out before hanging up and running out the door, wearing nothing but a baggy shirt with a big pink M on the front, some boxers, Mark was in such a rush he didn't think about the shoes he slipped on, running out of the apartment sporting his favourite fluffy slippers.

Mark got to ground floor, running to his car only to realise he didn't grab his keys; he would never make it if he ran back up, so Mark dashed down the street, sprinting as fast as he could the cold night air making his eyes sting.

“Oh please let me be on time” Mark prayed nearing the alley way

If Jack could ask for anything now it would be to have brought Mark with him, he regretted breaking his promise, Jack broke down crying as Felicity pulled him closer

“Don't you dare lay a hand on him” Mark yelled rounding the corner to the alley gasping for air, exhausted from the run here.

Jack turned knowing that voice anywhere “Mark?!” 

“What you think I'd let you do this alone?” Mark said now coming to stand in between Jack and Felicity

Felicity growled upset that his treat was being taken from him, sighing he spoke “do you mind, I am a bit busy here, though I must say seeing you in person is just as delicious” 

Mark was finding it extremely odd standing there talking to the man that looked like himself.  
“You will have to go through me if you want to take him” Mark said defensively   
“No worries I'll just take you both then” Felicity said smirking and reaching out, his eyes turning from the deep blood red into a clear black.

Jack grabbed hold of Marks hand and Mark squeezed back in return the two ready to face what was about to happen.

“You may take our souls but you will never part us, and we will make life for you worse than ever and you will wish you never took us to hell” Mark boomed

“HA, LIKE YOU PUNNY HUMANS COULD DO ANYTHING TO ME!” Felicity yelled he was starting to get tired of this and wanted it over, reaching out to reef their souls from their bodies 

It started to get extremely windy and rain began pouring down hard, a storm had arrived but none like they had ever seen, the men didn't know if it was the demons doing or not, but they guess it couldn't have been looking up to see that Felicity looked as confused as they did trying to look around and see what was causing this.

The demon started to scream placing it's hands over its ears falling to its knees, Jack and Mark looked at each other taking a step back unsure of what it was causing the demon to be in pain, until they heard it, a high pitched screech so loud it hurt their ears, falling to their knees covering their ears as well they tried to back out of the alley and get away but the wind was too strong for them to get away from.

A bright light shone down into the alley illuminating every nook and cranny before it was so bright they had to close their eyes.

The shriek died down and the light started to fade and standing there in between the demon and the men was a man but he didn't seem quite normal, a great power could be felt emitting from him.

“HOW?, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!, YOU CANT BE HERE!” Felicity spat cowering away from the man  
The man barely raised his voice at all and they were lucky to hear him say anything  
“ I will not let you take their souls, their bond is destined for something greater and no deal will get in our way of this, I am an angel and I will do as I please”

The men looked at each, in disbelieve, a demon was one thing but an angel? It seemed impossible.

The Angel walked over to the demon holding out his arm looking down on the creature. “Go back to the depths of hell from which you were born, creature” the demon started choking on black smoke as it rose out of its throat, the demon screaming all the while.

The black smoke rose out and fell sinking into the ground and disappearing all together, the Angel then turning to look at the boys the demon now gone, scared they were about to suffer the same fate.

“Do not fear me, I am the Angel Castiel, this was an… Unfortunate event, but all is well, your deal is gone and you may live in peace, I shall send you back though I was given orders to remove your memory I will let you keep it, I believe it will serve as a reminder to not take your bond for granted”

Castiel pressed his hands onto their foreheads wishing them luck before disappearing and the men looking around to find themselves back in their room at their apartment, the night it all began.

“Let's not go out for dinner tonight huh” Mark said looking at Jack   
“Yeah that sounds like a good idea, how but we just order some Chinese?” Jack said before laughing, then Mark joining in, together they laughed glad the whole ordeal was over and that they had each other “oh and love your outfit” Jack laughed looking at Mark .


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love will always make it through anything  
> this love has just blossomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it went from spoopy to fluff so quick, but i couldn't help myself

Chapter Eleven: Epilogue

Finally free from the deal and the demon the men were happier than ever, they had finally moved into their new place and life was looking up for them.

They had just had a successful convention and met so many of their amazing fans; they spend a lot more time around their friends and family, with an annual visit to Felix and Marzia’s place

Only their small circle of friends remembered what happened, and they decided never to speak about it again, Jack and Mark decided to help get through it they would each write a letter and then put it in a bottle and send it away.

Mark and Jack had decided to go on a trip now once all of the major things that were happening in their life had settled down, they had no real destination they just wanted to be in each other's presence.

They travelled all around for a month making as many memories as they could together, something about what the Angel said about their bond being important inspired them to go the extra limit and become almost inseparable, making as much time for each other as possible.

And coming to the end of their trip Mark had planned a surprise visit to the largest aquarium in the world because he knew Jack loved them so much.

Jack had no idea where they were going but was so excited the whole way there, he knew it had to be good, hell they had taken a plane to get there.

“Can I know now Mark?” Jack asked begging to know  
“ no you can just wait” Mark said laughing as he drove the rental car.

Finally arriving Mark helped Jack out of the car, about five minutes prior to arriving Mark had blind folded Jack, see Mark had called ahead and let the aquarium know they were coming and to please not say anything when they arrived so they wouldn't give it away, and it worked amazingly, photos being taken of the cute couple.

Mark got Jack exactly where he wanted him directly in front of the large tank full of all of Jacks favourite sea creatures, Mark got down on one knee and then told Jack to take off his blindfold.

Jack slowly pulled the blindfold off, his eyes taking a bit to adjust to the now bright light, looking to see it was an aquarium then looking down to see Mark kneeling there holding up a ring, a little moon rock instead of a diamond.

“Jack will you marry me, I can't bare to be without you, and with you being so bright you must be the sun, making me the moon, so I want you to have a part of me”

Jack smiled so wide his heart fluttering, he couldn't believe Mark was proposing, barely able to get the word yes out due to him staring to tear up before yelling yes Mark slipping the ring onto jacks fingers.

Jack pulled Mark up into a tight embrace before kissing Mark, then the lights went out and the tanks illuminated the room, people with signs saying “the sun to my moon Jack, forever”  
The ripples of water swirling through the room, cheering and clapping could be heard, Jack turned to see all his friends and family standing there behind him making Jack only cry harder.

Jack got to explore the aquarium walking around watching all the creatures swim his family and friends congratulating him before they headed off to a hall where they would met up with them.

The night finished with Jack enjoying an incredible dinner with all his family and friends and his now fiancé Mark and you could say that this day would definitely be a day he could never forget and he wouldn't trade this man for anything.

The thing about love is you need two parts of a whole, and Jack and Mark had that, they were each other's missing half, and they completed each other, through all the ups and downs that happened to them over the many years they knew each other and more these past few months they had come out stronger, and now they were ready to embark on the next big journey of their life and also of their love.

You could almost say they were two halves of a whole idiot, because nothing compared to their goofy adorable silly so amazing love.


End file.
